Jelaminah "Jela" Lanier
Jelaminah "Jela" Lanier '''(also known as '''The Houston Hustler) is a original bad girl in Season 14.'' Jela is currently 29 years old and she resides in Houston, TX. Personality Hailing from Houston, Texas, Jelaminah “Jela” Lanier is a confident southern girl with controlling tendencies. Jela parties hard and is not afraid to take on anyone who questions the way she lives her life. The target of many conflicts, she’s known to ruffle a few feathers along the way. She prides herself in being a leader not a follower and hopes to learn to love more and fight less. She is always seen to be dress In white clothes most of the time. She tells in BGC XIV: Casting Sneak Peek, she has a “white closet” and also she states also she “wears white every single day”. Biography S14= Once Upon a Turnt Up Time Jela is seen first walking up to hotel and she quotes before she is introduced on camera. “I Would Much Rather Have A Wealthier Guy , That’s Ugly Than A Broke Guy That’s Attractive”. Jela thinks very highly of her self as individual and stand high against the rest in her world. She is very determined to do what she wants to do and she makes it very clear she doesn’t want to live life with any regrets. It’s revealed that her mother and father did not have best relationship. This affect Jela’s relationship with her mother. Her mother raised Jela without her father, and the resemblance from her to her father was a lot for her mother to cope with. Jela explains she doesn’t know how to to be a “Soft, Nurturing Girl” towards others easily. She states this is due to her mother not being affectionate towards Jela growing up. Jela hates not knowing the full truth because she has trust issues with people in general. Later while Jela is on the rooftop chillin , Shannon appears to greet Jela as the two exchange words meeting each other for the very first time and they seem to hit up quickly. Tina joins the two shortly after and Jela makes it clear she isn’t feeling Tina. Tina tried so hard with the girls she comes as a blabbermouth, they quickly judge her and Jela quotes “Tina’s Not On The Same Level With Me And Shannon”. She also agrees she commends her for trying though, she “kind of messed the mark”. Meanwhile, The girls all meet up and go in the limo to go the their New BGC Mansion. The girls soon find out the doors are all locked and the key to their house is located in the swimming pool, This revealed by the man bartender near the pool deck who tells the girls. Jela takes as opportunity to show the other girls that is she a leader and she will be the leader of the house. She states to the viewers “I’m a leader, and when your leader you have to do things to show people that you run things”. Jela successful retrievers the key and when she gets out says to all the other girls “Welcome to the motherfucking Jela show”. This comment immediately ticks off fellow roommate Jasmine saying “I signed up for “Bad Girls Club”. Later on, Shannade finally arrives to the BGC house and it revealed to Jela that Shannon has twin. Jela and Shannon discuss now that Shannade is here up stairs, figure how it’s gonna be in the house just from meeting the other girls. As the differences goes the three girls know they will “get along fine” regardless of the others. As the girls are waiting for the party bus to arrive Jasmine addresses the issues she has with Jela’s comment. Jela quickly shuts down Jas by saying there nothing wrong with having self confident with in yourself. To sum up, Jela states that she will always say it’s “The Jela Show” , just to remind the girls whose “show” it is. History Season 14: Back for More # '''Jelaminah' is removed from the house in episode 7 after a physical altercation with Lauren & Kat and causing harm to the house. Season 15: Casting Special Fights Quotes "Welcome to the motherfucking Jela show!" "I will slide your ass!" "Even if I wanna go to church in the motherfucking morning................." "I don't fucking hear nothing! Any questions tonight bitches!" Gallery 3ee6a936dac6bbf49e2a6bedd388cfce.jpg bgc14-jelaminah-talks-jasmine-beef-unaired-fi-L-hjtIWF.jpg R2ue8zmw.jpg tumblr_nkw5a6UbYL1rnackco1_500.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg weK4MrFe.jpg Jelaminah.jpg Category:Bad Girl Category:Season 14 Cast Member Category:Original Category:Removed Category:Replaced